Wolfram's Missive
by Sayoko Bizen
Summary: Follow-up to "The Diary of Wolfram's Wife". These are the contents of the letter Wolfram mentioned in the first fic and Yuuri's reaction to said letter.


Dear Yuuri, 

I hope this message finds you well. I'm not going to return to Castle Blood Pledge this year. My annual report is enclosed and this year's taxes will follow soon after in a caravan guarded by a full battalion of Bielefeld's finest soldiers. They will be at your service for two full years once they arrive. Don't worry: they're all peerless in beauty but single – basically bachelors looking for adventure away from my far-flung province. No weeping wives and husbands will miss them, and their parents are honored to send their sons to the peace-loving Sovereign Demon King. That's you, by the way.

Speaking of wives, Louisa tells me you might want to set a deadline for your taxes like the Demon Kings before you and I think she's right. Not all your territories are so willing to pay. Then again, not all your territories have a surplus of everything. I take no credit for my province's recent prosperity, though. You know me: I'm a soldier, not a farmer. My wife grew up in the country though, and she suggested changes that allowed our farmers to produce the most crops every season. I think she would have instigated the changes long ago if she could, but it wasn't until we were married that she got enough influence. You know, I am constantly awed by her. She works so hard at her goodwill missions, charities, and what not, but she always has plenty of time for our kids - for me. You need someone like that, Yuuri. I doubt even I could have done such a good job. Oh, but make sure you keep away from Louisa, okay? She's mine. You're too good-looking and exotic, she might get ideas.

Now I don't know if Big Brother's already returned to the Capital or if he's sent word but if not, I want to inform you that the famine situation in Voltaire is under control. Just a few weeks ago, I sent two hundred metric tons of Bielefeld's surplus grain to Voltaire in exchange for lumber. We don't need the wood, but they needed the grain. You also know Gwendal. He dislikes being given anything for free. As if I'd have any ulterior motives! I'm his **brother** for Shinou's sake! Anyway, that was how it went.

Before you say anything, let me tell you that Bielefeld's taxes will still be paid in full to the Capital. My wife and I know you'll want to distribute the grain to Gyllenhaal and Kreist. As for us, we're rolling in wheat. My wife doesn't know what to do with the stuff anymore, and I've been eating cookies, pancakes, muffins, and every kind of pasta she can think of. I think I'll be a ball the next time you see me. It's a miracle my children are still able to run around given the way my wife feeds them. You should see my kids – they never get tired! I feel like I'm the only one gaining weight in this house. I think it's because my wife keeps telling me I'm too thin, I don't know. It's that or maybe it's because she insists on cooking for me and the kids. The trouble is that her having grown up in rural Bielefeld made her a really good cook. I need to train twice as hard to keep fit.

As for why I can't come, it's because I have domestic matters I need to take care of. We were thinking it's about time we added another little one to the brood. Maybe it's time you settled down, Yuuri – find someone you can shower with attention and flowers and gifts. Someone you can come home to and share stories with at the end of a grueling day. Someone you can have kids with and stand with you as you watch them grow into great noblemen and women. I mean, it's been eleven years since the dissolution of your engagement to Megumi Aoyama and you're not getting any younger. Don't let my Yuri and Mini grow up before you have your own. They want to play with other kids, and are constantly asking why Uncles Yuuri, Conrart, and Gwendal don't have any kids. I really don't know how long I can keep covering for you, so get to it! Greta hasn't the time to play, now that she's Sovereign Queen of Svelera. She's sent her siblings toys, but she hasn't had time to visit. I can't say I blame her. Her country also suffered a drought. Now before you worry your head off about sending aid, my wife and I have already taken care of it, I hope you don't mind. I sent aid and Louisa gave Greta copy of a farmer's almanac we've had in the Bielefeld Library for centuries that our ancestors used during the Great Dry Spell and sent it along with crop seedlings Louisa grew herself. Greta's people will have plenty to eat once they've exhausted the aid we've given them. They'd just been growing the wrong crop; that was all.

That's everything. Be well, Yuuri. My wife sends her regards.

Lord Wolfram Arthur Phillip Louis von Bielefeld

and

Lady Louisa Anastasia von Bielefeld

24th Lord and 22nd Lady von Bielefeld

Bielefeld Manor, Bielefeld, Great Demon Kingdom 

* * *

Yuuri scowled at the letter on his desk. "My wife _this_. My wife _that_. It's like Wolfram can't function without Lady Louisa anymore!" The king finished writing his reply and motioned for one of the guards to take it to the messenger to be sent back to Bielefeld.

Conrart chuckled. "Well, they have been married for ten years, Your Majesty. It's only to be expected."

Yuuri nodded dumbly. "I suppose. Hey, would you mind if I took a walk around town for a bit? I was hoping Wolfram would be arriving today, but since he's not, I might as well see how the people are doing."

"Certainly, Your Majesty. Let me just get the horses ready."

"Horses?"

Conrart blinked. "Well, yes. I'm going with you."

Yuuri put his hands up. "Uh, that's alright. I'll go in disguise. I'm sure you have better things to do."

"No, I don't."

"I'm thirty years old, Conrad. I also have pretty good control over my powers now, and you know that Kryptonite doesn't work on me."

Conrart snickered "You mean Houseki stones."

Yuuri grinned and then he sighed. "You couldn't let me get away with being Superman, could you? It's just as well. I don't feel super these days anyway. I'll see you after my walk."

"Your Majesty…"

Yuuri stood up and walked to the door but stopped as he put his hand on the knob. "Make Yozak wear something less conspicuous. I can still spot him from a mile away. Even this world, not a lot of people has that shock of orange hair."

Conrart bowed low. "Sire." 

* * *

Yuuri finished putting on his brown contact lenses and his old brown wig before looking at himself in the mirror. _Brown hair and brown eyes like Louisa's,_ he thought. Yuuri recalled Wolfram's wedding to Lady Louisa von Bielefeld. Louisa had very short hair then, although when Yuuri first met her at the engagement party, she had very long hair that flowed down her back like a river of chocolate.

_Wolfram had her cut her hair so she would look like me in disguise on their wedding day, _Yuuri realized. _ And she went along with it because she wanted to please him._ Yuuri felt his knees weaken. He clung to the sides of the full-length mirror for support.

_Now I'm the one putting on the disguise so I can look like the one he loves_.


End file.
